gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo
|manufacturer = Amuse Gran Turismo |year = |drivetrain = |engine = 2.3 liters F20C and GT30Pro-S turbine |torque = 579 Nm |power = 616 BHP |pp = 594 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = }} The Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo is a tuned car produced by Amuse. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.25, released on August 29, 2018. Colors Thirteen colors are available for this car: *Grand Prix White *Platinum White Pearl *Sebring Silver Metallic *Silverstone Metallic *Berlina Black *Midnight Pearl *Monte Carlo Blue Pearl *Nurburgring Blue Metallic *Lime Green Metallic *Indy Yellow Pearl *New Imola Orange Pearl *New Formula Red *Monza Red Pearl In-game description Power House Amuse has the know-how for tuning the S2000 for any application, from winding mountain roads to an all-out circuit run. One of their ultimate achievements is the S2000 GT1. The design of the unique full body kit was actually created through cooperative development with Polyphony Digital. While Amuse was trying to add to the looks of the S2000, they had an opportunity to get together with the developers of Gran Turismo. Finding each other to be on the same wavelength, this collaboration came to be. Hideki Tanabe, the president of Power House Amuse and a driving expert himself, worked to widen the car to 72 inches. Weight was reduced as much as possible, incorporating carbon in various aerodynamic parts, and by replacing other components with lighter materials. As a result, the total weight of the car was shaved down to approximately 1,120 kg. The engine is just as special. According to Amuse, the base F20C engine was enlarged to 2.3 liters in displacement, and is combined with a GT30 Pro-S turbine. The turbo modification obviously required reinforcement of the engine block and other parts, but it more than pays off producing an amazing 617 BHP, with a maximum torque of 383.3 lb-ft. This means that the car has an incredible power-to-weight ratio of 1.79 kg per 1 BHP. The powertrain combined is also far from ordinary, utilizing a 7-speed sequential transmission to deliver this extreme power to the wheels. Acquisition GT5P This car can be bought at Amuse dealership for 250,000 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo can be purchased from the dealership for 250,000 Credits. It is a Level 21 car. GT6 The car can be bought at Amuse dealership for 250,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Gran Turismo section of Brand Central for 250,000 Credits. Pictures Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo (GT Sport).jpg|The Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo as it appears in Gran Turismo Sport. It now has a carbon hood. Also, the Amuse logo on the windshield has been replaced with a sunstrip sticker. Notes Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N600 Category:Amuse Cars Category:Honda Tuned Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Supercars Category:Level 21 Cars